Search for Sesshoumaru
by Amolani Rose
Summary: Sesshoumaru's daughter searches for her father. Meets up with grown Shippou and Inuyasha and Kagome's little girl. Oh yeah, the demon shogun, Kayou, is after her, too. Will update chapter 3 soon!
1. Sherin, Wandering Hanyou

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha *tears flow down cheeks*  
  
Amolani: I am a kitsune youkai from the Forest of Fire. Meet my pet phoenix, she small and helpless, like a parakeet(  
  
Toriki: I resent that!! *squak* Take it back afore I obliterate thee!! *chirp, chirp*  
  
Amolani: Anyway, while I calm Toriki down, enjoy the fic! (It's my first Inuyasha fic, so be nice!) Oh yeah! R & R!!  
  


* * *

  
The shogun turned his gaze to Sherin. Her long, black hair swayed to and fro beneath a dark green bandana as she dodged her opponent's punches. Her skin was a slightly tanned cream, her eyes a deep green. White teeth bared at her opponent, showing off sharp fangs. She gracefully dodged her opponents every attack, counter-attacking each time. Her speed was incredible. The most striking feature, however, was the violet crescent moon on her forehead. It glowed enigmatically in the moonlight.  
  
Sherin ducked her opponent's right hook, dropping to the floor, and sliding her foot beneath his legs. As the demon hit the ground, she shoved his face into the dirt.  
  
"Mercy," he called, muffled by the loose dirt. The demon girl stood to face Kayou. She bowed respectfully to the shogun demon before issuing her request.  
  
"Great Kayou of the Northern Youkai," Sherin began. Her voice was soft yet forceful. "Wilt thou tell where I may find the dog demon Sesshoumaru?" Having spoken, she knelt in the dirt, silently awaiting an answer. Kayou sat in his throne, overlooking the throng of hanyou warriors. His soldiers had gathered to view the match. He looked back to Sherin, admiring the crescent moon.  
  
"If thou, fair female, shalt join me for supper, I shall be honored to oblige," he replied with a tone more commanding than polite. His red eyes rested on her, waiting her acceptance.  
  
"As it pleaseth the shogun," she sighed, looking at the massive army. In a barely audible tone she grumbled, "First a test of worthiness, and now this." She stood, and was escorted by his demon followers. Kayou waited a moment.  
  
"Do not let her out of your sight," he whispered to Shouna. The Captain of the Guard nodded dutifully. "For she is most fair to look upon." He cast a glance at Sherin, and entered the dining hall.  
  
A young boy served rice to the two demons. Sherin ate slowly, delicately, as Kayou watched. She waited impatiently for him to begin. It would be out of place for a woman to speak first in a man's house, especially if he were shogun.  
  
"You are probably wondering why I have an army of half-demons," he began in a kingly tone.  
  
"No," she thought. "What part of 'Sesshoumaru' don't you understand?" Her fists clenched, but Kayou didn't notice.  
  
"Once I loved a mortal woman," he continued. "We lived happily ever after, and she bore me five sons. Alas, she grew old and died, a fate dooming all mortals. I found that hanyou feel completely out of place. By giving them a home, with others like them, I've ensured their complete loyalty. Anyway, after Jenny's death, I've been...lonely. When I saw you today-" Sherin saw where the conversation was headed.  
  
"My uncle is petitioned with arranging my marriage," she sighed. "Talk to him. The only reason I battled was to speak with you. I wish to know where to find the demon Sesshoumaru." He smiled slightly.  
  
"The fool Jaken used to work for? Forget about that lowly youkai. Together we could command an army of demons worthy to overthrow the emperor himself. His divine lineage may be strong, the sun goddess protects him-" Kayou thumped the table with his fist "-but we shall be stronger!" That was the last straw.  
  
"Tell where to find Sesshoumaru," Sherin growled, baring her fanged teeth. "Or I shall quit your company and return to kill you." Kayou frowned as the room began to spin. Sherin's eyes bore into him. The room temperature rose uncomfortably. Sweat rolled down the back of her neck as Kayou forced his eyes closed. Her mind tricks could not control him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, the dog demon, lives far south of here, in the forests I have not yet conquered. Save your heart, for they say he hath bound himself to a mortal woman. Or is it his loyal young son you're looking for? An unusually handsome and strong hanyou. They say he looks like his father, but neither shall love you as I shall." He reached for her hand across the small table.  
  
"Thank you," she said, rising from the floor. Her mouth was a grim line. "I must be on my way." She bowed, and walked to the door. Shouna stood in her way. Sherin shoved him aside with a green, glowing hand. He slammed into the wall, a hole burnt in his black kimono. Sherin ran through the door.  
  
"Bring Jaken to me," Kayou ordered. The guard behind him nodded, and left. Kayou stared at the door.  
  
"Uncle Jaken!" Sherin yelled. She stood in the doorway, staring at an empty room. "Uncle Jaken, where are you?" A short, frog-like demon stepped out of the shadows. He held a staff with two heads.  
  
"What's wrong, Sherin?" he asked. He saw her eyebrows, a dark "V" beneath the purple moon on her forehead. The short, green demon backed slowly away. "Maybe this isn't such a good time-"  
  
"Stop right there." Jaken cringed. Sherin took off her bandana, rolled it up, and tied it around her forehead. The crescent moon was no longer visible. Her eyes became a dark brown. "For nearly ten years I've lived under your roof. Yesterday, I discovered my father's name. Today I find out that you were his slave! Tell me, why was I abandoned?"  
  
"Who was your father?" the little green man asked, sweat drops rolled down his face. Sherin's hand shot forward, grabbing Jaken's neck.  
  
"You never were a good liar," Sherin growled. Her black ears laid back against her skull. "Where is my father?" Her grip tightened, nails glowing green. "Tell me, or I'll kill you."  
  
"Okay, okay." Sherin released him. "I found you wandering around town, and I took care of you. I hoped that one day, your father would return, and I could be his faithful servant once again. Unfortunately, he never came. It might have had something to do with your demon blood being let out-" Sherin clamped a hand over his mouth.  
  
Many heavy footsteps were heard down the road a few huts. Sherin slipped on her brown cloak, and walked out the door. She put the hood over her head, hiding most of her hair.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss," the Captain of the Guard said, smelling hanyou blood. His hair was short and silver. His almond eyes and white ears told Sherin he was half-cat demon. "Have you seen a demon-girl with black hair, green eyes, and a crescent moon on her forehead?"  
  
"Yes," Sherin mused. She smiled idiotically, pointing north with a slim finger. "She went that way."  
  
"Thank you," he replied, smiling slightly. "I don't believe I caught your name."  
  
"I don't believe Kayou wants his army slacking off," she chided sweetly, wagging a finger. He nodded to his army, and half swiftly headed to the northern forests. The others pushed past Sherin to get into Jaken's house. Sherin, grit her teeth, and walked south. Someday, they would pay for their insolence. But not today, she had a demon to visit.  
  
Sherin heard Jaken struggling as she walked down the road. Served him right.  
  
Shouna watched the girl in the brown cloak walk away. There was something familiar about the hanyou. Green light emanated from her fists. Shouna clutched his chest, remembering the painful burns from her touch.  
  
"Dirty little hanyou," he muttered, hair rising. He yelled at five of his best soldiers to follow him. The chase had begun.  
  


* * *

  
Toriki: So, what do you think? *chirp* *voice drops, looks around suspiciously* I think it was pretty good, but if Amolani finds out I said that, I'll never hear the end of it!  
  
Amolani *calls from a distance*: Toriki! Where are you? You know you shouldn't hang around the forest after dark.  
  
Toriki: I'm a phoenix! What could possibly attack me? *indignant squak*  
  
(Large shadows slowly emerge from the trees)  
  
Toriki: Honestly, that girl takes me for granted. Why I even— *muffled chirps from a canvas bag*  
  
(Amolani enters the clearing, a small piece of parchment lies on the ground. Amolani picks it up.)  
  
Amolani: Bring the jewel to the castle in the hills to your right, or the phoenix never sees daylight again. Oh dear! I shouldn't have left Toriki alone, she does complain about how her feathers are beginning to pale. I guess I'll have to go to the castle. See ya later! 


	2. The Journey Begins, and Enter Shippou, Y...

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Inuyasha. Sherin is an original character, though, so I guess I own her.  
  
*A kitsune approaches a large stone castle*  
  
Amolani: Looks like someone kicked it out of Europe, and left it here. Poor castle.  
  
*A tortured squawk reaches her ears*  
  
Amolani: Don't worry, Toriki, I coming!!  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Sherin ran through the forest, keeping her bandana on tight. If it fell off, she would turn and fight the army. As a bloodthirsty demon, she could be easily caught. Jaken had mentioned something of this part of the forest. He would never enter it; a powerful priestess and her warrior husband protected it.  
  
Sherin slowed. She could no longer hear their footsteps. She smiled in the dark. No one could keep up with her. She smelled spices nearby.  
  
"Mmm, noodle soup," she whispered. She sniffed again, and turned right.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shippou stood in a small clearing, brandishing a steel katana. He dodged his opponent's sword, swinging at the man. Several strands of black hair fell to the ground.  
  
"I win!" cried Shippou. Both men sheathed their swords.  
  
"Dinner's ready!" called Kagome. Shippou and Inuyasha ran to the small house. A small girl ran out.  
  
"Daddy," she called. "Uncle Shippou!" Shippou swung her onto his back, and Inuyasha ruffled her jet-black hair. They chattered all the way into the house. As they sat down for the evening meal, Shippou stood up.  
  
"A hanyou is approaching," he said. Kagome hushed the three children. Inuyasha nodded and walked outside. Shippou followed close behind, glancing back at the house. Inuyasha drew his sword; Shippou followed suit.  
  
A cloaked figure stepped slowly into the clearing. She removed the hood, black hair flowing down her shoulders. She bowed her head slightly. Black dog-ears twitched above her green bandana.  
  
"I am Sherin," she stated quietly. "I seek shelter from the night." Two swords re-entered their sheaths.  
  
"We welcome you, Sherin," Inuyasha said. "Please, join us for dinner." To Shippou, he muttered, "Keep an eye on her."  
  
"Oh I will," Shippou muttered, eyeing the suspicious brown cloak. She followed Inuyasha inside. "I will."  
  
"So," Kagome began. "Where are you from?"  
  
"North," Sherin replied. Inuyasha stared at her green bandana.  
  
She's hiding something, he thought.  
  
"I'm looking for my father. You wouldn't happen to know where Sesshoumaru lives, would you?" Seeing their uneasy faces and Inuyasha's clenched fists, she added, "He knew my father." Kagome looked uneasily towards Inuyasha.  
  
"He was our worst enemy," Kagome said. "It's been a long time since we've seen him." She lifted a blue bowl from the table, and passed it to Sherin. "More rice?"  
  
Sherin sat outside of the cabin, stargazing. Shippou took a seat next to her. He toyed with his hair for a moment.  
  
"When are you leaving?" he asked. Sherin looked at her bare feet.  
  
"Before the sun rises," she said quietly. She smells familiar, he thought, wishing he had Inuyasha's old sense of smell.  
  
"It's not safe for a woman to be out in the forest alone," Shippou said. "There are demons out there."  
  
"You're a demon." Sherin gave Shippou a confused look. "But you don't act like a demon. You're not selfish and bloodthirsty." Shippou shrugged. His face brightened.  
  
"You're right, I am a demon. I could protect you." Sherin struggled not to laugh. Right, she thought. You could protect me. I don't think so.  
  
"Sure," she said. The fewer who knew about her strength, the better. "I'll wake you before I leave." They sat on the porch for an hour more, gazing at the stars.  
  
Sherin shook Shippou. He shook his head, and blinked his eyes. She bent down, and whispered, "I'm leaving." She stepped out of the cabin, followed by Shippou.  
  
"Which way are we going?" asked Shippou, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Sherin pointed south.  
  
They walked in silence. Shippou fidgeted with his hair.  
  
"So," he began. "Who's your father?"  
  
"You wouldn't trust me if I told you."  
  
"Try me." Shippou grabbed her shoulders gently, and looked into Sherin's green eyes. She struggled to meet his gaze, but failed. Instead, she concentrated on her bare feet.  
  
"Uncle Shippou!" a girl called from the trees. She ran to the kitsune demon, wrapping her arms around his legs. Sherin blushed. Shippou let go of Sherin. He dropped to the child's eye level.  
  
"Keiko," he chided. "You're supposed to be home." Keiko stuck out her bottom lip and pouted. "Mommy and Daddy will be worried." At this, her face brightened.  
  
"They know I'm gone," she said. "I signed your note."  
  
"Okay," Sherin sighed. "You can come." To Shippou, she mocked, "Left a note, huh? Didn't have the heart to say goodbye?" He blushed as she walked away.  
  
"Wait for me!" Shippou and Keiko ran to catch up with her. They walked in silence, except for Keiko who hummed incessantly.  
  
The trees passed. The road all but disappeared. Keiko hugged Shippou's leg as she walked. It grew dark, even though it was noon.  
  
"Kayou," Sherin cursed under her breath. Her hands shot to her bandana. Soldiers stepped out of the trees.  
  
"I'll take care of them," Shippou said. He pushed Keiko away. "Go to Sherin." The teary-eyed girl clung to Sherin's leg.  
  
Shippou drew his katana.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
*A dark laugh echoes in the stone dungeon*  
  
Toriki: Let me go, please. Amolani is not going to save me. She couldn't even find her way to the castle.  
  
Goro: Hush, stupid bird. Goro want jewel. You stay until I get jewel!  
  
Toriki: *groan* This is going to be a long week. 


	3. Ambush in the Forest

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha. Too bad... (P.S. For those of you who haven't caught on yet, "hanyou" means half-demon, and "youkai" means full-blooded demon)

* * *

A figure approaches the castle door and tugs on the rope 

Amolani: Ding, dong! Anybody—ahhh! trapdoor slides out from under feet. Amolani has a short fall onto a hard floor

Amolani: Ouch! (grumbles) This better make Toriki happy.

* * *

Five men stepped from behind the trees. Shippou knew their scent—hanyou. 

"Do you have permission to leave Kayou's territory?" asked the man in the center. He looked more like a lizard than a man.

"This area is protected by the Priestess, and we can walk as we please," Shippou smoothly replied. The hanyou cringed. "You have no right to detain us."

"He's only a common demon," the frog-man said. His fellows nodded in agreement. "Let's give this youkai a lesson on respect." Five hanyou drew their swords, and charged.

The fox youkai struggled to block the oncoming blows, dodging those he could not block. One man tripped Shippou as he dodged. Cold steel bit into his shoulder as he landed in the dirt. Another blow came crashing down to his chest, but the kitsune youkai rolled away.

"Uncle Shippou!" cried Keiko. Sherin knelt next to the human. "He's hurt!"

"Not badly, for a demon," Sherin whispered. "He'll be alright."

"I hope so." Keiko hugged Sherin tightly. Sherin was too shocked for words. A twig snapped only inches behind Sherin. She whirled around, pushing Keiko behind her.

"What's a small child doing, leaving Kayou's land?" asked a handsome hanyou. His face seemed to glow in the darkened forest.

"Uncle Shippou followed—"Keiko began; Sherin's hand swiftly found the child's mouth.

"Kayou's hand doesn't reach here," Sherin said.

"It does now." The hanyou grabbed Sherin's free hand. "As a hanyou of a captured land, you are now a prisoner of Kayou, Shogun of the youkai." Sherin found herself being dragged further into the forest.

"A large party for patrol," Sherin growled, jerking back her hand.

"You mean those attacking your boyfriend?" Sherin's mouth twitched as the hanyou grabbed her wrist. She opened her mouth to tell him off, but he continued speaking. "They're an illusion." Sherin listened carefully. "Keni here's an expert at such tricks only one of the men is real, and we are going to shoot him with poisoned arrows, no matter how much you beg." He smiled maliciously.

Sherin ignored him, turning her attention to the hanyou next to the fire. Her fangs glistened in the firelight, eyes closed tight, hands weaving in and out of the flames. The smoke rose thick, darkening the sky around them.

"Go to Shippou," Sherin told the little girl. Keiko hesitated; the handsome hanyou reached for her.

"Come with me," he said melodically. "I'll protect you."

"Run!" Keiko jumped at Sherin's order, and bolted through the trees.

"You little witch," the hanyou growled. His free hand flew to Sherin's face; her bandana dropped, violet moon shining vibrantly. A green whip severed the hanyou's wrist, and his hand shriveled in the dirt. Sherin growled malevolently, baring her fangs as the frightened hanyou retreated.

Next came the hanyou at the fire...

Shippou's opponents crumbled to dust, and blew away.

"Weak puppetry," he muttered, sheathing his sword.

"Uncle Shippou!" cried a small voice. Keiko shot out of the trees. She bent over, gasping for breath.

"Keiko, are you okay?" Shippou asked. He looked around. "Where's Sherin?" He placed a hand on Keiko's shoulder.

"Forest," she gasped. Her finger pointed to the trees. "Hanyou."

"I'll go save her," Shippou said gravely. He drew his sword, and stepped towards the trees.

"Who needs saving?" growled Sherin. Shippou turned to see her leaning calmly against a tree. He was startled to the ground Inuyasha-like crater .

"Sherin!" cried Keiko. The hanyou's green bandana was rolled up and tied around her forehead, leaving her two black ears exposed. "You scared me!" Small arms wrapped around Sherin's legs.

"But there was no harm in the forest," Sherin cooed patronizingly. "Was there?"

"No," the smart little girl replied. "But it was very dark and scary!" Sherin carried the child piggy-back, and let her play with the fuzzy black ears.

The fox demon watched them depart. Sherin's bandana shimmered in the afternoon sun. Sherin turned, brown eyes laughing, and said, "Are you coming?" Shippou trotted after them.

* * *

Amolani: Toriki! Toriki! 

Shadow-clad figure takes shape

Amolani: Aaaahhhh!!!! O.O Don't hurt me!

Goro: Give Goro jewel; Goro give birdie.

Amolani holds up a plastic necklace, covered in cheap glitter

Goro: Ooooohh... Pretty...

Amolani: Walmart... On sale...

Goro: toss sack to Amolani Goro buy many pretties?

Amolani opens bag, Toriki inside

Toriki: How dare you dawdle, my life was at stake!

Amolani: Toriki funny, but owe me new necklace!

Toriki: muttering Toriki isn't a money tree!


End file.
